


Para siempre

by sunflow3rs



Series: Prometes amor [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fuck You They're My Parents, Future, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Divorce, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Tsukishima puede prometer muchas cosas, Kuroo ya se hará cargo de cumplirlas.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Prometes amor [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573075
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Como sugerencia, hay unas siete historias detrás de esta que no estaría mal que la leyeseis para saber más sobre la pareja. No es necesario, btw.
> 
> Gracias por leer y muchos besos <3

_2014, Sendai_

Deja a un lado el estúpido libro a cerca de un romance absurdo que entra en el ilógico programa de lecturas obligatorias para su clase de literatura. No ha estado prestando atención a la historia durante las últimas páginas, con su cabeza volando por el cielo justo antes de dormir, y sabe que su mejor opción es olvidarse del libro por el momento. A Tsukishima, en realidad, le gusta leer, sobre todo novelas gráficas o, simplemente, ciencia ficción, son mucho más entretenidas y emocionantes que solo leer a dos personas enamorándose la una de la otra y afrontando los problemas que su relación supone. 

Aburrido. 

Aunque por encima de ello, prefiere las películas, a pesar de que últimamente no salen buenas películas. Está interesado en alguna, sí, Tsukishima jura que dentro de poco tiempo se va a estrenar una película de acción y suspense que puede cumplir sus expectativas.

Coloca el libro en su mesa de noche y se mete bajo sus sábanas, moviendo los dedos de su piel e intentando adaptar el frío de su cuerpo a la calidez de las mantas. No apaga la luz, sin embargo, porque con su cabeza sobre su almohada, pero sus pensamientos en la otra punta del país, Tsukishima se ha encontrado con ciertas dificultades a la hora de conciliar el sueño. Es algo que ha estado pasando con una frecuencia tan diminuta que, a veces, da hasta miedo. 

Derrotado, muerde la parte interior de su labio para no soltar un jadeo cargado de frustración, y se obliga a coger su móvil y encender la pantalla. Ni siquiera es tan tarde, a penas han dado las once. Aun así, la probabilidad de que Kuroo ya se encuentre dormido es bastante amplia. 

Maldice mentalmente viendo los últimos mensajes que se había enviado con el chico hacía menos de dos horas, las buenas noches rodeadas de emoticonos de corazones y de gente dándose besos que Tsukishima se niega a utilizar. 

"Hola" le escribe, su cerebro demasiado cansado de esperar, se queda mirando la conversación algunos segundos solo para darse cuenta de que Kuroo no va a contestar. Es muy tarde y estará dormido, se repite, y no le culpa, al parecer la universidad le está suponiendo una cantidad desmesurable de estrés y tensión que, según sus propias palabras, su frágil cuerpo no será capaz de soportar. 

Tsukishima sale de la conversación y apaga el teléfono, dejándolo a un lado de su cabeza y soltando un resignado suspiro. Cierra los ojos y de nuevo su mente se llena con la cara de su novio, una creciente picazón aparece en su pecho y, joder, le echa de menos. Aun sin abrir los ojos, alza una de sus manos y cuenta con sus dedos el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que se vieron. 

—Treinta y cuatro —murmura. Ah, odia esto. Entre el instituto, el volleyball y la propia mierda que Kuroo carga tras su espalda ninguno de los dos ha tenido el tiempo libre -o el dinero suficiente- como para poder visitarse. Y ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que hablaron en persona, que sus dedos realmente se tocaron o que, siquiera, se miraron a los ojos sin una pantalla ni cientos de kilómetros de por medio. 

Deja, entonces, su móvil encima de la chorrada romántica que leía y estira un poco más su cuerpo para apagar la luz de su habitación. Se dice a sí mismo que podrán hablar mañana, quizás incluso conectar el Skype y cenar sólo ellos dos como si estuviesen en el apartamento de Kuroo, en su salón y con la tele a todo volumen, porque Akaashi y Bokuto estaban en la habitación de al lado con la puerta cerrada y las luces apagadas. 

Sonríe sin querer y cuando está a punto de dejar sus gafas justo al lado de su teléfono, este vibra indicando que ha recibido un nuevo mensaje. Coge el aparato lo más rápido que puede y se equivoca dos veces al escribir la contraseña, obligándose a sí mismo a relajarse. Joder, que solo es Kuroo. 

"hola tsukki"

"es tarde, no puedes dormir?"

Vuelve a morder el interior de su labio a la vez que siente el cómo su corazón se calienta, imaginando la voz de Kuroo, medio ronca debido al sueño, llamándole por su nombre. Ah, Dios, se siente tan desesperado que da gracias, por unos segundos, que su novio realmente no se encuentra ahí. Se hubiera dado cuenta de que cuánto le necesita y esto conllevaría a un gran problema durante los siguientes días: Un Kuroo con el ego en las nubes es un Kuroo que molesta a Tsukishima con más frecuencia. Se vuelve más descarado y es como si, de repente, no tuviese filtro, diciendo las cosas conforme las siente y sin ni un solo temor. 

"Eso mismo te puedo preguntar a ti."

Se imagina al chico, de nuevo, regañar su nariz como si no tuviera idea alguna de lo que hablan a pesar de saber a la perfección el por qué lo dice. Si no duerme bien, después se quejará de que tiene sueño en clase y, entonces, llegarán los lloriqueos al no haber entendido lo que decían sus profesores. 

"soy un universitario tsukki, vivo de noche"

"No seas idiota. Necesitas dormir."

"ahh, pero quiero hablar contigo"

Kuroo siempre ha sido un tonto que se las ha ingeniado para convertir cualquier frase común en una que provoca que a Tsukishima se le enrojezca el rostro, luchando entonces por ocultarse tras su chaqueta, o su bufanda, o como en este momento, su manta. Sí, es el mayor tonto que conoce, incluso más que Kageyama e Hinata juntos. Y esto son palabras mayores, se dice. 

"Yo también."

Confiesa el crimen y su condena son los siguientes cuatro o cinco mensajes de Kuroo, que llegan seguidos y hacen vibrar toda su cama. 

"tAN LINDO TSUKKI"

"te echo tanto de menos"

"quiero verte tsukki"

"quiero escucharte"

"puedo llarmarte"

Es jueves, es tarde, sus padres están durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, mañana tiene que ir a clases y tiene un examen de ingles a tercera hora, todo a su alrededor parece querer gritarle que se deje de estupideces y se vaya a la cama, que los dos necesitan dormir, y que ya podrán hablar el día siguiente. Sin embargo, Tsukishima ignora cualquiera de estos detalles con suma facilidad y al cabo de unos segundos se ve a sí mismo marcando el número de su novio. 

Se lleva el teléfono a su oreja y la habitación, antes iluminada por el brillo de la pantalla de su móvil, se oscurece. En el primero tono, Tsukishima se quita las gafas que le impedían recostar su cabeza en la almohada y espera, cerrando sus ojos, a que Kuroo descuelgue la llamada, algo que no tarda en suceder. 

—Hola, Tsukki. —Tal y como Tsukishima había imaginado, la voz de Kuroo suena ronca y sacude a su cuerpo metiéndose a través de su oído, recorriendo cada rincón de su piel. Saborea la sensación lo mejor que puede, relamiéndose sus resecos labios, y luego le devuelve el saludo, a sabiendas de que su tono de voz no provoca ni tres cuartos de estas sensaciones. —Así que me echas de menos. 

Joder, sí.

—No mucho —miente, entre que es debido a que le gusta molestar a Kuroo y divertirse junto a él a costa de sus reacciones infantiles, y a que le da un poco de vergüenza decirle sin tapujo alguno que sí, que le ha echado de menos, que le echa de menos. Tsukishima sabe que él nunca va a ser tan directo como Kuroo con el ego por las nubes, ni siquiera lo será como un Kuroo normal. 

Kuroo, sin embargo, se ríe contento. —Las mentiras son malas, Tsukki.

—Cállate. 

El auricular se llena con la risa alegre de Kuroo, de nuevo, y Tsukishima siente que debería grabar ese sonido y ponerlo como tono de llamada. Muerde su labio y de repente cree que ser uno de los estúpidos personajes de la novela que estaba leyendo. Mierda, se da cuenta y siente como el calor vuelve a subir hasta sus mejillas, todo esto es por culpa de Kuroo. 

—Dentro de poco es nuestro aniversario —recuerda Kuroo, haciendo que Tsukishima suspire con pesadez, cerrando con mucha más fuerza sus ojos. Por dentro de poco se refiere al sábado, dentro de dos días, y su tono poco jovial o emocionado es debido a que continúan sin tener el tiempo o el dinero como para tomar el tren y pasar, siquiera, un día junto al otro. Solo quieren celebrar que hace dos años comenzaron a salir, ninguno de los dos pide demasiado. 

—Ya. También falta poco para tu cumpleaños. —Tsukishima se queda pensando en algún día que tenga libre y a su cabeza no llega nada que no sean las vacaciones de invierno. Y para eso queda tanto tiempo. 

Los dos sueltan a la vez el mismo suspiro cansado. 

—Odio vivir tan lejos de ti, Tsukki. ¿No podemos, yo qué sé, mudarnos? —Está bromeando, Tsukishima está seguro de ello, aun así le es inevitable sentir un nuevo pinchazo de calidez en su pecho y se siente mareado, últimamente cada vez que habla con Kuroo, o incluso si solo piensa en él, cientos de emociones diferentes acribillan su mente y le roban el aire de sus pulmones. Ha imaginado tantas veces irse a vivir con Kuroo que se ha convertido en su sueño más recurrente, a veces se queda dormido pensando en un futuro juntos. 

Se ve a sí mismo recogiendo los trastos de su novio que siempre deja por medio, poniendo las lavadoras porque Kuroo no tiene idea alguna de cuanta cantidad de detergente es suficiente y lavando los platos después de las comidas, porque Kuroo sería el único encargado de tocar la cocina. Tsukishima nunca ha probado ni un sólo alimento que supiese mejor que cualquier cosa que hiciese Kuroo. Y él sería capaz de quemar un huevo frito, de todos modos. 

Entonces, Tsukishima se ríe y asiente en la cabeza, pero como Kuroo no le puede ver simplifica haciendo un pequeño ruido afirmativo. Decide que es un buen momento para contarle a cerca de la conversación que tuvo con sus padres esa misma tarde.

—Mis padres me preguntaron hace un rato que qué es lo que quiero estudiar —dice Tsukishima, suspirando, y aunque Kuroo sabe lo que va a decir, se lo repite por si acaso. —Dije que derecho, que no estaría mal ser un abogado y... —Muerde de nuevo el interior de su labio y se empeña en cerrar sus ojos con mucha más fuerza, imaginándose a Kuroo sentado en frente de él, con el ceño fruncido y regañándolo porque debería de dejar hacer eso que le jode los perfectos labios que tiene. —Me han dicho que, no sé, que si quiero llegar a ser un buen abogado debo ir a una buena universidad, aunque para ello debo de sacar buenas notas primero, claro. —Abre los ojos y deja sus labios en paz —Y que las mejores universidades están en Tokio. 

—¿Tokio? 

A Kuroo, que cree estar viviendo un sueño, hay que repetirle las cosas.

—Sí, en Tokio, creo que en...

—¡Joder, Tsukki! —Es tarde, es jueves, mañana hay clases y a Kuroo no le importa nada de ello, pues corta a su novio con un grito cargado de emoción, y Tsukishima no le regaña, sino que sonríe junto a él porque también está imaginado el no tener que coger un tren de cuatro horas para visitar a su novio, y el hormigueo es difícil de ignorar. —Viviríamos juntos, —impone, inmediatamente después de haber gritado. —Que se joda Bokuto, Akaashi prácticamente vive aquí, de todos modos... —Suelta un largo suspiro, tan feliz que incluso su pecho duele. —Tsukki, ¿te lo puedes creer?

—Bueno, primero tengo que sacar buenas notas. —La sonrisa se le escapa porque sí, claro que se lo cree. Lo lleva creyendo tanto tiempo que dudaba que no hubiese ocurrido ya. —Luego... Luego ya veremos. 

Kuroo sonríe. 

—Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, Tsukki —Pausa unos segundos para coger una buena bocanada de aire y continúa su monólogo. —Y siempre eres tan directo y tienes tan claro lo que quieres hacer con tu vida, si te propones algo lo cumples a la primera, no dejas las cosas hechas a la mitad. Y yo estoy tan enamorado de ti y te quiero tanto que ahora mismo podría coger un tren solo para llenarte la cara de besos. 

Tsukishima suelta una carcajada y con velocidad se tapa su boca contra su manta, temiendo despertar a sus padres, y asiente a todo lo su novio dice. No lo va a decir en voz alta, pero espera con ansias que su reencuentro llegue para que Kuroo haga realidad esa promesa. 

Ah, qué asco, realmente es uno de esos personajes de novelas románticas. 

—No vas a coger un tren sólo para eso —razona Tsukki, nunca ha podido responder a las ñoñerías de Kuroo con el mismo nivel de afecto, y como muchas otras cosas, siente que nunca lo podrá hacer. 

—Ponme a prueba. 

—Kuroo —recrimina y este chasquea la lengua con diversión. No, no tomará un tren para ir a verlo a Sendai, sobre todo porque no tiene el dinero, pero si lo tuviese, podría. 

—Si, sí... —Ríe de nuevo, le quita hierro al asunto y se mete de lleno en su nueva fantasía. —Pero, joder, piensa en el sexo. Tsukki, piensa en el sexo. —Y aunque su intención es avergonzar a su novio, Kuroo no está bromeando. 

—Patético —susurra Tsukishima, agradecido una vez más de que simplemente están teniendo una llamada. No le dejaría en paz de otro modo, observando el cómo sus mejillas enrojecen aún más. 

Los dos se quedan en silencio, entonces, escuchando las respiraciones de ambos a través de la línea. 

—Me voy a esforzar. —Tsukishima lo suelta de la nada.

—¿Uhm?

—En sacar buenas notas. Voy a esforzarme en sacar la mejor nota de mi clase. 

Kuroo vuelve a sonreír, su pecho se llena de orgullo, sintiendo que es la mejor promesa que su novio le puede hacer en estos momentos, y quiere llorar porque, oh, joder, Tsukishima es lo más lindo del mundo. 

—Joder, sí, bebé.


	2. Cien mil para siempre más

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima hace un tiempo que no ve a Kuroo, pero se acuerdan de las promesas.

Sendai, 2034

Lo observó, los codos sobre el mantel y una copa de champán entre sus dedos, a un lado de la mesa en dónde deberían de estar sentados los novios sino fuera debido a que llevaban un buen par de minutos desaparecidos. Lo vio sentado con una pierna cruzada por encima de la otra y el codo sobre el respaldo de su asiento como si estuviera aburrido de la fiesta, mientras levantaba su mano para pedirle al camarero un vaso de whiskey. Una sonrisa divertida iluminaba su rostro al hablar, tan risueño como siempre, con Bokuto, quien había ignorado la asignación de asientos que le había sido establecido para acompañar a uno de sus mejores amigos durante la noche.

Ni siquiera se encontraba lejos de dónde él se debería de haber sentado, ahí donde Hitoka reía junto a Hinata mientras intentaban calmar a la última adquisición de la familia Bokuto, a menos de un par de metros a su derecha en la misma larga y estrecha mesa. Ahí donde Tsukishima les estaba observando en silencio, a ellos, a sus amigos y al centenar de personas que se había reunido para la boda de sus otros dos colegas.

Hacía un largo tiempo que Tsukishima no veía a Kuroo. Ahora que Hotaru ya no vivía en su casa ya no tenían excusa alguna para hacerlo, así que ninguno de los dos se había tomado la molestia de visitar al contrario. De hecho, tampoco era como si estuvieran esperando hacerlo. Habían pasado años desde que ese tipo de cosas había dejado de importar entre ellos, desde que los papeles se firmaron sobre la mesa de comedor en la que habían cenado tantas veces, o desde que la calidez que sentía en el lado izquierdo de su cama al despertarse hubo desaparecido. Desde que se dieron cuenta de que su matrimonio tenía las horas contadas y que seguir el uno al lado del otro solo iba a traer complicaciones para la vida de su hijo.

Las circunstancias habían cambiado y, joder, sí que lo habían hecho. Ya no vivían juntos en la casa con jardín en aquel barrio alejado del centro de Tokio con Hotaru durmiendo con sus peluches de dinosaurio en la habitación contigua y con dos gatos que habían rescatado de la calle tirando los libros de las estanterías del salón. No. Los animales habían fallecido, la casa había sido vendida y Hotaru se había desprendido de cada uno de sus peluches ahora que se encontraba a un año de terminar la universidad. Así que sí, las cosas habían cambiado, pero Kuroo continuaba de la misma manera y Tsukishima, de cierta manera, lo encontró reconfortante.

Él sí que había cambiado, o al menos sentía que era una persona totalmente distinta a lo que fue cuando su dedo anular aún estaba rodeado por un anillo. Había un vacío en su pecho que se agrandaba conforme los años pasaban y que no tenía ni idea de cómo rellenar y estaba casi seguro de que ese hueco había sido causado por, nada más ni nada menos, Kuroo.

El hombre no puso ninguna pega a la hora de firmar los papeles del divorcio, a la hora de dejarle la casa a su nombre, a la hora de entregarle a los gatos (le daba igual, él siempre había sido más de perros, de todos modos), y hasta a la hora de acceder a que Hotaru solo lo visitara los fines de semana. Ni siquiera se llevó nada de lo que habían comprado juntos a lo largo de todos los años que llevaban de relación. Pero arrasó con los momentos felices que habían vivido. Se llevó consigo cada segundo que valió la pena de su historia de amor y es debido a ello que nunca podrá perdonarlo. No de la manera que quiere, al menos.

Kuroo seguía igual y eso le tranquilizaba tanto como le aterrorizaba. La calma al saber que la persona a la que quiso estaba todavía ahí. El terror ante el hecho de que también se encontraba en él todo lo que un día le hizo daño.

Era una cuestión de minutos que sus miradas se encontrasen a través de la longitud de la mesa, entre las cabezas de la gente con la que habían compartido toda su vida a ambos lados, interponiéndose entre ellos como una barrera que tan cuidadosamente habían colocado ahí para prevenir un mal mayor. Kuroo dejó de prestar atención a la historia que Bokuto le estaba contando sobre su recién nacida para centrarse en los ojos dorados que en el pasado consiguieron que su corazón fuera a mil por hora hasta en las situaciones menos oportunas. Los que aún lo conseguían.

Tsukishima era consciente de ello. Como había dicho, Kuroo no había cambiado ni un solo pelo de su cuerpo y era capaz de leer su rostro con tanta facilidad como en su juventud. Era como si la década que habían estado separados de pronto no existiera y, de repente, era capaz de ver a los dos abriendo por primera vez la puerta de su apartamento, sosteniendo a Hotaru cuando lo conocieron en el centro de acogida, o hasta viajando a España con Kenma a un lado y a Yamaguchi al otro para formalizar su matrimonio. Incluso tenía su pelo completamente peinado hacia atrás como el día en el que se casaron, el nudo de la corbata floja y las mangas de la camiseta de su traje remangadas hasta sus codos.

Estaban ahí. Uno enfrente del otro declarando unas palabras de amor eterno que se llevó el viento. Se mintieron a la cara, mintieron al juez que los oficializó, a los testigos que los acompañaron. Mintieron a sus amigos y a sus familiares cuando repitieron las promesas en una boda extraoficial en Tokio. Mintieron a Hotaru a quien adoptaron con la falsa ilusión de una familia feliz que no le dio tiempo a vivir.

—¿Kei? —La voz de Sakusa llamó su atención sacándolo de la ensoñación en la que la simple presencia de Kuroo le había inducido. La mano caliente del cuerpo ajeno se posó sobre su muslo para brindarle confort mientras su ceño se fruncía en una clara mueca cargada de preocupación. Tsukishima parpadeó en su dirección con un deje confundido sin haber escuchado ni un solo comentario de la conversación que mantenían las personas a su alrededor. Que divertido, se dijo, era capaz de oír perfectamente la carcajada de Kuroo ante la historia de Bokuto a metros más allá.

—Te estaba preguntando, Tsukki —dijo Atsumu, apoyándose en la mesa hacia delante para fingir que la charla era lo suficientemente exclusiva como para que los demás no la escucharan, a pesar de que a nadie le importaba lo suficiente. Sakusa suspiró y Tsukishima adivinó que el chico enfrente de él estaba a punto de decir alguna tontería. —Que qué opina Taru-chan con que Omi-kun se esté tirando a su padre. Le has puesto los ojos encima a un hombre famoso, ¿sabes? Si no fuese porque la boda es la de Tobio-kun seríais portada de revista.

Tsukishima se llevó a la boca su copa y el nuevo apretón en la circunferencia de su muslo provocado por Sakusa le dio a entender que no tenía por qué contestar a la pregunta de Atsumu. Que llevaba un par de copas encima y que eso únicamente le volvía más idiota, como ya bien todo el mundo sabía.

—No le importa —confesó. Atsumu elevó sus cejas con sorpresa, esperándose una retahíla acerca sobre cómo Hotaru había puesto en marcha un maquiavélico plan para romper la relación entre Sakusa y su padre. —Ya tiene veinte años, no es un niño, ¿sabes?

El hombre resopló. —Ryu-chan también tiene veinte y no por ello le he dejado de considerar mi pequeño niño —se quejó. Tsukishima prefirió no hacer ningún comentario acerca de ello puesto que no tenía ganas de comenzar una discusión con Atsumu sobre su peculiar manera de tratar a su hijo como si todavía estuviera tomando biberón y orinándose en los pañales. —Pero este no es mi punto, Tsukki.

Tsukishima odiaba que Atsumu le llamara así.

—¿Tú has hablado de esto con Taru-chan? —volvió a preguntar, señalando a la pareja a la vez que las palabras se escapaban de su garganta. Tsukishima mordió el interior de su mejilla sin estar seguro de lo que decir, puesto que, de hecho, no había hablado con su hijo acerca de su nueva y repentina relación. —Es solo que, bueno, salió de la nada. Yo me enteré por la revista de cotilleos y eso que soy el mejor amigo de Omi-kun.

—No, no lo eres —discutió Sakusa, pero este hizo oídos sordos.

—Estoy preocupado por la salud mental de mi futuro nuero, Tsukki —finalizó Atsumu, cruzándose de brazos después de señalar con cierto desinterés la mesa contigua en la que se encontraban sentados Ryu y Hotaru el uno al lado del otro.

Tsukishima era consciente de que debía de hablar con su hijo acerca de Sakusa. Se había criado con sus dos divorciados padres solteros durante todos esos años y que ahora uno de ellos tuviera una pareja era algo extraño. Algo nuevo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Así que era un tema que por mucho que se quisiera posponer todo lo posible de los almuerzos familiares de los domingo o de las llamadas telefónicas de las tardes de los jueves, iba a tener que salir a la luz tarde o temprano, se quisiera o no.

—¡Tsumu, mira! —El grito de Hinata a un lado de su marido, zarandeando su brazo para llamar su atención, consiguió ser la excusa perfecta para que la incómoda conversación de la que Tsukishima quería huir terminase. Hinata, quien se había quedado extasiado ante un balbuceo de la pequeña Setsuko, atrapó a Atsumu con el falso lloriqueo de querer adoptar a un nuevo bebé del cual el colocador no se pudo defender.

Sakusa agarró la mano de Tsukishima y tan pronto como los ojos de Atsumu se desviaron a la criatura que Hitoka sostenía, se levantó de su asiento y condujo a su pareja hasta el bar de la finca, alejándose por completo del bullicio que era la zona del comedor. Tsukishima dejó su copa sobre el mostrador y asintió hacia el contrario a modo de agradecimiento, aunque se dijo a sí mismo que no hacía falta y que, de hecho, podría haber manejado la situación a la perfección él solo.

—Perdón por el comentario de Atsumu, él es... —Sakusa buscó la palabra perfecta para definir a su autoimpuesto mejor amigo, pero acabó sentándose sobre uno de los taburetes con cierto agotamiento. —Bueno, ya sabes como es.

—No es como si no tuviera razón —confesó Tsukishima. —No he hablado con Hotaru todavía sobre esto.

Sakusa asintió con la cabeza, desviando su vista hacia las personas que habían acudido a la fiesta, sin ser capaz de evitar el ceño fruncido al reconocer la intensa mirada que Kuroo les lanzaba desde su lugar en la mesa. Volvió a observar a Tsukishima, quien tenía sus ojos clavados en su copa, y se relamió los labios.

—¿Lo vas hacer?

—Supongo.

—Bueno, ¿lo quieres hacer? —Reformuló su pregunta. Tsukishima levantó la cabeza y parpadeó hacia él con cierta confusión, sin entender a lo que se refería. Sakusa acarició la mano ajena que rodeaba el vidrio de cristal. La calidez de su mano luchaba con ser tan reconfortante como el solo posar los ojos en el recuerdo de lo que un día fue con Kuroo. —Es un gran paso, Kei. Tienes que estar preparado para ello.

Tsukishima dejó que su pulgar acariciase la mano con la que Sakusa le sostenía mientras se le escapaba una pequeña y corta sonrisa tímida que buscó borrar a los segundos. Se acercó a su pareja y asintió con la cabeza, ahora comprendiendo qué era lo que le quería decir con toda esa historia de su relación y Hotaru.

—Estoy preparado —declaró unas palabras casi tan pesadas como una promesa y Sakusa rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del contrario para poder acercarlo a él consciente de quién, y quién no, les observaba. —Es solo que no sé cómo hacerlo.

—Puedo ayudarte —se apresuró en contestar. Tsukishima ladeó su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, oscuros, increíblemente diferentes a los que solía mirar. Todo en Sakusa era distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado y no había ni un segundo de esos en los que se encontraban juntos en el que el pensamiento no se le pasase por su cabeza. —Puedo ayudarte en lo que sea, Kei.

Fue Sakusa quien cerró las distancias de sus bocas en un beso que duró lo justo como para sellar la promesa no hacía falta poner en palabras, las cuales Tsukishima había aprendido, no servían de nada. Duró lo justo como para confirmar ante los pares de ojos que le observaban que lo que había entre ellos dos era real. Duró lo justo como para que el corazón de Tsukishima se comenzase a rellenar de nuevo.

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Tetsu! ¿A dónde vas?

Tsukishima se giró. El asiento al lado de Bokuto estaba vacío y Hotaru había salido en busca del par de ojos dorados al que había estado observando durante toda la noche.

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler: Acaba sacándose los exámenes con el pene y viven felices en Tokio siendo los padres de Hinata, Kenma y Yamaguchi (a veces también cuidan de Kageyama, Atsumu y Daishou).


End file.
